Miraculous One Shots
by Owl Awesomeness
Summary: *ON HOLD* Basically just a bunch of oneshots that have been requested or based off of things that inspired me. Request status: REQUESTS CLOSED FOR NOW
1. Adrienette 1

Adrien's POV:

"Riiiiinnng!" The students around me sprang out of their seats faster than you could say Paris. To be fair, I did as well, and packed up my things before following Nino out of the classroom.

"Hey, did you get the science notes?" I asked, suddenly realizing I had been daydreaming about a certain bug instead of writing down the notes. "I was dozing off."

"No," Nino admitted, sighing. "I was hoping you had them." I huffed. "Marinette probably has them though, you should go ask her," Nino said with a weird gleam in his eyes. I ignored it for now and brightened.

"Good idea! I'll go find her and ask." I spun on my heel, my eyes searching for Marinette's distinctive head of blue-black hair. I see Alya first however, and spot Marinette soon after. I wander over happily, and watch as Alya's eyes widen when I get closer. Marinette is deep in an explanation of her newest design, so she doesn't notice when Alya starts making not-so-secretive gestures towards me. I raise an eyebrow at her and set a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Hey Mari-" I'm cut off as I find myself suddenly on the ground, wind knocked out of me, and Marinette pinning me to the ground. 'Well then,' I think. 'This is an odd way to end the day. But why is this oddly familiar? And we're her eyes always that blue?' She blinks and then her eyes widen comically. Marinette blushes wildly as she scrambles to get off of me. "Oh my gosh A-adrien. I am s-so so sorry!" Marinette stutters, offering a hand to help me up. Once I'm back on my feet, she looks down and admits, "You startled me."

I chuckle and reach up to rub the back of my neck. "Yeah, that was probably mostly my fault. But don't worry about it. That was kind of cool... scary, but cool."

Marinette huffs out a short laugh and starts swaying nervously, still staring intently at the smooth, tile floor. "S-so what d-did you need A-adrien?" the smaller girl asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could borrow your science notes? I was zoning out in class and didn't write them down." I cringed at my mistake.

"Oh!" Marinette exclaimed. "Sure, just let me out them get. I-I mean get them out."  
I sighed in relief to see a sheet of completed notes emerge out of the teen's backpack.

"Thank you so much Marinette! I'll get them back to you tomorrow if that's alright?" Marinette simply nodded, and I waved goodbye, the newly acquired sheet clenched in my hand as I turned to find Nino again.

3rd person POV:

Only later, as Adrien was drifting off to sleep, would he remember how he would end up in similar positions to the one he and Marinette were caught in that day with another little lady, but in spots instead of flower print. The thought brought a small smile to his face as the model slowly sunk into the welcome arms of sleep.

AN: Hey everyone! I hoped you liked this little Adrienette one shot, and requests are open if you would like me to write something :D Reviews are always welcome, so feel free to leave one :)

Love,

Owl


	2. Adrienette 2

3rd Person POV:

"Nope, you're still shorter than her," Sabine said as her daughter and her best friend stood back to back.

"By how much?" Adrien asked, turning to face her. Sabine giggled.

"Still about 30 cm sweetie," Marinette's mother confirmed. The 8 year old blond sighed, but brightened when the sound of Marinette's laughter rang through the air.

Just like every time the two compared their heights, Adrien stuck his hand about 7 cm above Marinette's head and asked, "So when I grow taller than you like this, you'll marry me, right?" Marinette giggled and crossed her arms, turning to look at him through the corner of her eye.

With his hand still above her head, she answered, "How 'bout we see if the time actually comes shortie?" Adrien's smile widened.

"So you'll think about it?" he asked eagerly.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Sure Adrien."

Sabine watched the exchange silently, a soft smile on her face. 'It's not quite love,' she thought. 'Not yet. They're only eight after all. But... maybe one day.' Sabine was jolted out of her thoughts as Adrien's mother called for him.

"Coming Mama!" Adrien called back. But before he left, the blond hugged Marinette tightly. She squeezed back quickly, before Adrien bounded off to meet his mother at their car.

And that was their yearly ritual. Every year on the last day of school, Adrien and Marinette would stand back to back, comparing their heights. As they grew older, Adrien slowly caught up to Marinette's height, but he always asked, "So if I grow taller than you like this, you'll marry me, right?" Until... one year... he didn't. The year that they both turned 10, Adrien finally caught up to Marinette. The dark haired girl sighed when Sabine made the observation, and grudgingly waited for Adrien to ask the yearly question.

But instead, he smiled widely and said, "Finally! Now you can't call me short!" Marinette was surprised to find she was disappointed slightly when he didn't ask. 'It's just a silly question,' she told herself. 'It doesn't matter.'

They didn't measure each other two years after that. Adrien's mother had disappeared the week before, and Gabriel Agreste was watching over his son like a hawk, barely letting him leave the house. It wasn't until the funeral that Marinette was allowed to see her best friend, and by then the day was so full of tears and memories that the two forgot all about their tradition. Besides, everyone already knew that Adrien was taller now anyway.

"Hey," Adrien realized. "We didn't compare our heights last year!" Marinette glanced up at her friend from her perch on his bed.

"I know," she said softly, closing the book in her hands. "But the last day of school was the day of the funeral and..." Marinette trailed off.

"Oh right," Adrien replied, his mood suddenly sullen. "But hey!" he said, his bright words cutting through the sadness in the air. "It's your last day of school, right?" Marinette nodded. "We can do it today! Even though we both know I'm taller," he boasted.

"Yeah yeah," Marinette said, setting her book down and turning to stand back to back with her friend. "Only a few centimeters Agreste, don't get too ahead of yourself. I can still catch up."

"Oh ho ho. Is the princess getting jealous that her knight is finally taller?" the blond teased. "Watch out, you might turn green!" Adrien laughed.

"Oh, shut it blondie," Marinette shot back, her cheeks heating up.

"Ooh, testy, are we?" Adrien asked, the laughter clear in his voice.

"I will leave," Marinette threatened, finally turning to face her friend, arms crossed over her chest.

"You wound me Mari," Adrien sighed dramatically. "First, you tell me to shut it, and now you threaten to leave! Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien gasped. "Oh... oh no... I think you've killed me Princess!" And the blond promptly fell to the floor in a fake faint.

"So dramatic," Marinette said dryly. From his position on the floor, Adrien opened an eye.

"I thought it was absolutely purr-fect Mari." The girl in question slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration, and Adrien burst into laughter. Soon, Marinette joined him, niether of them really knowing why they were laughing, but laughing all the same.

By the time they were 16, they both had come to terms with their feelings for each other. Neither one had yet to tell the other, not wanting to get told the other only thought of them as a friend. Adrien had been allowed to return to public school, and his modeling career had taken off. The year went by smoothly, save a few mishaps with Chloe causing drama and people mistaking the two best friends for a couple. On the last day of school, Adrien and Marinette stood back to back like always, but this time Alya and Nino were there to watch. According to the tape measure, Adrien now stood at 1 m and 78 cm, while Marinette was only 1 m and 64 cm. With his emerald green eyes twinkling and a smirk on his face, Adrien raise a hand over Marinette's head.

"Do you see me now?" he asked smugly, recalling the days when he was shorter than her. Marinette rolled her eyes and turned away, a hand over her mouth to hide the bright pink blush warming her cheeks.

"Ooooh! What is that I see?" Alya's voice called as she moved in front of Marinette. "Is that a blush I see? Miss I-don't-like-mmph!" Marinette's hand on Alya's mouth cut off the rest of her sentence.

"Shut up!" Marinette hissed through her teeth. Adrien's eyebrows scrunched in concern, and Nino took one look at his friend's confused face and burst out laughing.

"What?" Adrien asked. "What'd I miss?" Nino cackled at his friend's obliviousness and shook his head.

"Nothing dude. Don't worry about it. It's just the fact that you are so oblivious sometimes, especially when it comes to Mar-" Adrien shot him a harsh glare, glancing pointedly at the teen in question. "-girls," Nino corrected quickly, taking a glance at Marinette himself.

The next year, the teens were still crushing on each other, but both were still oblivious to the other's feelings. And it was really starting to frustrate their friends. Alix was about ready to push them in a room together and refuse to let them out until they kissed, but Alya put a stopper in that plan as soon as it started. The two friends stood back to back like always, and Adrien teased her about being short yet again.

But when Marinette turned back around to face her friend, a bird cawed, startling the dark haired teen. Marinette tripped and stumbled forward into Adrien, effectively knocking him to the ground. Marinette landed on top of him, and her head came down so fast that their lips brushed, perfectly aligning long enough to send shivers down the teens' spines. Barely a moment later, Marinette's eyes widened and she pulled away.

"Oh my gosh Adrien, I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, scrambling to get off Adrien's lap. She managed to reach a sitting position before a hand on her wrist stopped any further movement. Marinette glanced at Adrien to see him sitting up as well. Their eyes locked, and Marinette was surprised at the amount of emotion in this bright green beauties. Without breaking eye contact, Adrien let go of her wrist and moved his hand up to her face instead.

Marinette leaned into the hand on her cheek, eyes closing briefly before opening again. The blond leaned forward until he was only a few centimeters away from her face.

"Is this okay?" he asked timidly, searching her face for any sign of discomfort. Not being able to find her words, Marinette simply nodded, and closed the gap between them. Their lips brushed again briefly, before Adrien leaned closer to deepen the kiss. Shivers ran down her spine in pleasure as their mouths began moving together. Marinette's hands rose out of pure instinct to tangle in his golden locks, and Adrien's free hand came up to settle on her waist. His touch woke up the nerves there, and sent heat through Marinette's skin.

The broke apart when their need for air overruled their will to continue kissing. Adrien rested his forehead against Marinette's, a soft smile on his face.

"Well, that was..." Marinette trailed off.

"Amazing?" Adrien continued for her. "Wonderful, breath-taking, incredible?" Marinette let out a breathy laugh and smiled.

"All of those things. I've been wanting to do that for a while," she admitted.

"Me too," Adrien replied. Suddenly, his smug smile turned nervous. "So does this mean we're..."

"We're what?" Marinette asked, her blue bell eyes wide with anticipation.

"...dating," Adrien finished in a whisper, casting his eyes down to his hands. Marinette smiled and reached over to intertwine her fingers with his.

"Why don't you kiss me again and find out," she said coyly. Wasting no time with words, Adrien raised his head and pressed his lips to hers once again.

"Finally!" a voice yelled from behind them. Adrien and Marinette sprang apart in surprise, looking up to see Alya filming on her phone, Nino standing to the right of her.

"Alya!" Marinette ridiculed. "How long have you been filming?"

"Long enough," the brunette answered mysteriously, smirking. Marinette sighed, but smiled widely at Adrien.

"I guess we don't have to worry about those two," she observed.

"Nope!" Adrien said, pecking his girlfriend one more time before helping her up. The new couple walked hand in hand towards their friends, content smile on their faces.

AN: How was it? Good, I hope. This one shot is based off of the height AU(is that what we're calling it) that ceejles on tumblr drew (it's a-freaking-dorable *heart eyes*) Anyway, DJWifi is next, so look forward to that ^-^


	3. DJWifi 1

**From an imagine your OTP on tumblr:**

 **I forgot to finish my history of magic homework, so I took a puking pastille to get out of it, but you are actually worried about me, and insist on escorting me to the hospital wing, and omg, after class you brought me soup from the great hall, I cannot ever tell you that I was faking it.**

3rd Person POV:

"Okay class," Professor Binns started. "Please take out your homework from last class. I will be grading it, so I hope you all have it." The class full of 6th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs rumaged around in their bags for Binns' latest homework assignment. Alya Césaire, a Gryffindor, pulled the parchment from her back and froze.

"Oh come _on_!" she groaned. It wasn't done. The _one_ time she needs to finish an assignment, and it _isn't done!_

"Something you'd like to share with the class Ms. Césaire?" Binns asked.

"No sir," Alya said quickly. Binns turned back to his chalkboard, and Alya dug around in her bag some more.

"Come on...come on... Ha! There you are!" The brunette pulled a single Puking Pastille from her bag. She swallowed it quickly, the groaned as the affects kicked in.

"What is it _now_ Miss Césaire?" Professor Binns asked.

"I don't feel so good," Alya whimpered, then promptly puked on the floor next to her seat. The students around her let out sounds of disgust, and Professor Binns sighed.

"Pack up your things and head to the Hospital Wing. Are there any volunteers to escort her?" Almost immediately, the class backed up. Well, almost everyone.

"I'll take her," a voice offered from behind Alya.

"Good, good. Now get her out of this classroom before she pukes again."

"Yes sir," the boy answered. He has light brown skin like Alya, short chestnut hair, glasses, and a Hufflepuff tie. Picking up Alya's bag from the floor, the nameless boy followed her out of the classroom.

"Are you okay?" he asked once they were out of the classroom. "You don't have the flu or anything do you?" Alya shook her head.

'Ouch,' she thought. 'Should _not_ have done that.'

"No," she managed. "Just a stomach bug."

"Are you sure?" the stranger continued. Alya rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine...uhh, I don't know your name," the teen realized.

"Nino," the boy said, holding out his free hand for her to shake.

"Alya," Alya responded, shaking his hand lightly. Then she groaned again and stumbled.

"Whoa there Alya," Nino said, placing a steadying hand on her back. "Let's at least wait until we get to the Hospital Wing to faint, yeah?" Nino joked. Alya huffed, but shook her head.

The pair made it to the Hospital Wing without any further incidents, Madame Pomphrey immediately setting Alya in a bed. Nino hovered over her, the concern clear on his face.

"You're _sure_ she'll be okay?" Nino asked Madame Pomphrey.

"Yes! Now, go back to class. This girl needs her rest," the healer reassured. Nino glanced at Alya, reluctant to leave.

"I'm _fine_ Nino," Alya stressed. "Go back to History of Magic."

Nino sighed, "Fine." The Hufflepuff turned, took one last glance at the resting Gryffindor behind him, then left.

"Finally," Alya muttered once he was out the door.

"He seems to really care about you," Madame Pomphrey commented as she got a potion ready for Alya.

Alya scoffed, "I barely know him. He can't care _that_ much." Madame Pomphrey hummed and gave the finished potion to Alya. The teen grimaced but drank all of it without protest. A few minutes later, she was sleeping soundly, the sound of her breathing drifting through the room.

"Alya... Alya wake up..." a voice whispered, coaxing the girl out of a dreamless sleep.

"Huh?" she muttered, opening her eyes slightly. The sight she was met with was not what she was expecting. "Nino? Whad are you doin' here?" Alya mumbled tiredly. The teen was standing over her, a huge smile on his face as Alya sat up groggily.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling," Nino said. "Plus," he added, holding up a bowl in his hands, "I brought soup!" Alya brought her hands to her face and giggled, making Nino's cheeks tinge pink.

"Of course you did," she said through her hands.

"Well if you don't want it..." Nino trailed off jokingly, turning away.

"No, wait!" Alya exclaimed. "I want the soup." Nino turned back around and grinned. "What kind is it?"

"Potato soup," Nino said, holding the bowl out to her. Alya grabbed it carefully, taking in the smells of potatoes and cheese wafting through the air. "It's my favorite," Nino continued.

"Thank you Nino," Alya said softly, smiling up at him.

"Y-you're welcome," he stuttered back. At that, Nino sat down in the chair beside Alta's bed and started telling her about what happened after she left.  
'Oh Godric,' she thought to herself. 'How am I ever going to tell him I was faking it?'

AN: How was it? You should let me know in the reviews below (hey, that rhymed! XD) Also, leave any requests you might have down there too ^-^ Love you all!

Love,

Owl


	4. Adrinette 3

Request from Sirrius the Moonblade on fanfiction: After a late night saving the city, Adrien and Marienette are exhausted in class. At some point during the lesson, Adrien says a terrible pun under his breath - or so he thinks. Marienette reacts in a way she would to Chat Noir, too tired to think properly. Choose whichever subject for the class, whether the whole class hears the exchange or just their two sets of seats, and end it as you please. Third-person POV preferred, but I'll be happy regardless.

 **3rd POV:**

"Miraculous Ladybug!" With the familiar saying, bright red ladybugs swooshed through the air, repairing the damage left over from Time Keeper. Citizens were unfrozen as the akuma victim came to his senses.

"W-where am I?" the man asked no one in particular.

"Pound-" Ladybug was cut off by her own yawn. The fight had only taken about fifteen minutes, both heroes on their second recharge, but it had started around one in the morning, and both heroes were ready to go back to sleep. "...it," Ladybug finished finally. Chat's closed fist hit her's lightly, before letting it fall back down.

"Hey, My Lady?"

"What is it Chat? Our time is about to run out." The beeping of her miraculous reiterates her point.

"Do you know what the best time of day is?" Ladybug sighs, but motions for him to go on. "Six thirty, hands down," the black cat finished, a tired smirk on his face. The heroine next to him groaned, and unclipped her yoyo from her side.

"Good night Chat. Go home, get some-" she yawned again, "-sleep." Ladybug tossed her yoyo to the chimney on a building nearby, checked to make sure it was stable, then allowed it to recoil, bringing her to the roof.

Chat watched her go dreamily, then sighed. "Until we meet again, My Lady." His ring beeped for the third time, and Chat Noir was on his way.

The next morning, both teens were dead on their feet. Tikki had to wake Marinette three times before she actually got up.

"Come on Marinette! You're going to be late!" The ladybug kwami poked her holder a couple more times on the cheek before the dark haired teen finally rose with a groan.

"Ugh, I don't wanna. Still tired," Marinette groaned tiredly.

"I know Marinette, but you have school," Tikki responded sympathetically. Marinette groaned yet again, but rose out of bed to get dressed for the day. The teen opened her purse briefly to allow Tikki to slip inside, before stumbling down her stairs, still half asleep.

"Good morning dear," Sabine greeted her daughter. "You'd better hurry up, you're going to be late again."

"Morning maman," Marinette mumbled. Sabine shook her head lovingly at her daughter, before handing her a croissant and directing Marinette out the door. The teen bumbled out the door as her mother shook her head.

"That girl and her designs. She really needs to figure out how to stop herself so she can sleep."

With guidance from Tikki, Marinette was able to make it to school without any mishaps. But no amount of Tikki's magic could get Marinette there on time. As she burst through the door, Ms. Mendeleiev sighed.

"Hello Marinette, late again I see. Well, take your seat. You're just in time for our lab." Marinette nodded slowly, and shuffled her feet up to her spot next to Alya.

"What were you doing all night?" Alya asked in a whisper once the dark haired girl was seated.

"Project," Marinette responded simply after a moment, a yawn stopping her from saying anything else. Alya hummed and inclined her head to the seats in front of them.

"Mr. Perfect up there had a late night too. He says it was a midnight shoot." Alya sighs. "His dad works him too hard sometimes." Marinette glanced up at Adrien to see his blond head resting on his hand. She shoots him a look of sympathy before crossing her arms and laying her head upon them. "Wow, you really are tired," Alya comments, breaking the brief silence. "No, 'Oh, poor Adrien,' or, 'I'll let him rest all he wants when we're married'?" Marinette just shrugged. Alya opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Today you will be given four different elements, and your task will be to identify them. I will give you a list of qualities for each element, and between three experiments: burning, reaction to water, and reaction to iodine, you will identify it. Send one person from each table group to collect the items needed please."

Marinette gets up to help, but a hand on her shoulder stops her. "Nuh uh. You're staying here girl. You can barely stand." The boys in front of them were in a similar situation.

"Adrien, dude, I got it. Just stay put before you pass out." The blond sighed but allowed his friend to continue to the counter alone. Alya walked next to him, and they both grabbed the required buckets. Each tub contained: one candle(held onto an aluminum plate with putty), a box of matches, a small bottle of iodine, a small bottle of water, two pippins, a roll of aluminum foil, tongs, four unknown elements, a paper describing each element's reaction to each test, and a small cutting board to do the tests on.

"Okay, let's see here…" Alya started once she sat down. "It says here we need to first take element one and pour a small amount onto the cutting board." Alya did so, and Marinette, who was finally waking slightly, raised her head and took the list. "That looks like salt…" Alya muttered. She picked up a pinch of the element with her fingers and smelled it. "Yep, I'm like 99.9% sure that is salt."

"Okay," Marinette mumbled, "now take one of the pippins and put a few drops of water on it." Marinette watched through half lidded eyes as the brunette next to her unscrewed the tiny bottle of water, and used the pippin to drop a little bit of it on the first element. The water just rolled right off.

"Hey, dude, get up!" Nino said from in front of the pair. "You need to help me with this assignment." The blond next to him just groaned in response. "Don't make me throw this sal- excuse me, unknown element at you." Adrien groaned again. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Nino picked up a few grains of salt and threw them at Adrien's head. The teen finally lifted his head, if only to glare at his friend. Nino smiled innocently, and Adrien turned around to the girls sitting behind them.

"He threw sodium chloride at me!" the blond whined.

"Oh you poor thing," Alya teases.

"I know," Adrien continues. "That's a salt Nino, shame on you." Adrien's face breaks out in a smirk as the pun registers in the three friend's minds. Nino facepalms, Alya chuckles a little, and Marinette groans.

"Really?" Marinette exclaims, tired enough to forget she wasn't in costume, and was actually talking to Adrien instead of Chat. "I delt with your puns all last night mon minou, and now I have to deal with them here?" Alya and Nino's eyes widen and stare at Marinette disbelievingly, while Adrien's smirk widens. (AN: carefull Adrien, your Chat is showing XD)

"It's so sad that you don't find this as amossing as I do Bugginette."

"Ugh, really Kitty?" Marinette complains, opening her eyes fully for the first time that morning. But instead of seeing Chat Noir like she had expected, Marinette was greeted with the sight of her crush smirking at her. Marinette's eyes widened hilariously, and the teen squeaked and hid her head in her hands. The squeak woke Adrien up fully as well, and his face turned almost as red as Nathanael's hair. Marinette raises her head, her face just as red, and both teens open their mouths at the same time.

"I'm so sorry!" they said in unison.

"I don't know what-"

"I'm just so tired-" They both stopped, and after a pause Adrien started talking again.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I have a friend that reacts the same way whenever I make a pun, and weirdly enough, she calls me Kitty too. I guess my tired brain just substituted her face for yours, sorry about that." Adrien smiled softly at the dark haired girl sitting behind him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry too. I don't know why said that I. I-I mean I why that said. I mean," Marinette sighed and started over. "I don't know why I said that. You j-just reminded me of someone I know I-I guess… I'm sorry A-adrien." Marinette looked down at her hands. Adrien smiled and reassured her that it was okay, then turned back around.

' _Could he be Chat?'_

' _Could she be Ladybug?_ '

' _Same eyes, same hair, same reaction. Better make sure._ ' They both thought. And with that, Adrien turned back around.

"Hey Marinette?" The girl in question jumped at his voice, then looked up. "Do you want to have lunch with me?" Marinette squeaked and looked over at Alya, who looked ecstatic and was nodding furiously.

"Y-yeah, sure. We could g-go to m-my house?" An ear splitting grin overtook Adrien's face as he nodded.

"Yeah! Okay, your house it is." Adrien smiled one last time before turning back around and focusing his attention on the experiment in front of him.

"What. Was. THAT?!" Alya asked in an excited whisper.

"I… I'm not really sure…" Marinette said softly. "But… Alya, did that actually happen? Am I really having lunch with Adrien?" Her friend nodded excitedly. "Okay… Okay I can do this. I can do this… Alya, I can't do this. What if I trip and knock him over and then he hates me for the rest of his life and–"

"Woah!" Alya cuts off. "Calm down girl! You'll be fine, just believe in yourself. Besides, even if you do trip — not saying you will — the dork would probably catch you before you could fall anyway." Marinette's cheeks took on a red hue from Alya's words, but she smiled thankfully at her friend and took a deep breath.

 _'I can do this,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Besides, there's a possibility that he's Chat. I'm not nervous around that stupid cat, so I'll be fine around Adrien… Maybe_.' Marinette sighed and shook her head, dispelling the negative thoughts from her head.

The rest of the morning passed without incident, spare a few awkward glances between Adrien and Marinette. By the time lunch rolled around, both teens were coming to doubt their earlier thoughts. But neither was going to back down. Not now. Not when they were so close to seeing if they were right. So, as agreed, Adrien met Marinette outside the school doors, and together they walked to her house.

"So," Adrien started as they drew closer, "how long have your parents owned the bakery?" Marinette looked surprised at the question, but answered nonetheless.

"Uhm… about 19 years I think. They had me a few years after it opened."

"Oh, cool!" Adrien said with a smile. The two teens lapsed back into silence as they reached the bakery, Adrien walking slightly faster to catch the door and hold it open for his friend. Marinette smiled at him, her cheeks turning deep red in result of Adrien's kind gesture. Then her eyes widened in realization, and she rushed to the stairs.

"Maman, Papa! Adrien's here for lunch!" she yelled as she shot up the stairs.

"Marinette!" Adrien called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Forgot to clean my room. I'll be back in a few minutes," she replied, disappearing into her bedroom. Adrien just shrugged and walked up to the counter where Madame Cheng was working.

"Hello Adrien!" Sabine greeted. "It's nice to see you dear. What can I get you?"

"Uhm." Adrien looked at the display cases. "Can I get two croissants au chocolat (AN: croissants with chocolate in them, for anyone who doesn't know)?" he asked.

"Of course dear," Madame Cheng responded. Adrien moved to pull out his wallet, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "On the house," Sabine said simply. Adrien smiled and Sabine handed him the requested treat.

"Thank you Madame Cheng," Adrien called over his shoulder, heading towards the stairs.

"Sabine," she called after him. "Call me Sabine." Adrien shot her a toothy grin and made his way up the stairs before knocking on Marinette's door.

"Marinette? Can I come in?" the blond asked.

"Just a second!" Marinette responded, her voice muffled through the door. Adrien heard the shuffling of papers and jumped as Marinette's trap door flew open. "Oh, sorry," Marinette said sheepishly, cringing. "You can come in now." Adrien laughed a little and climbed the rest of the stairs.

"Your mom let me take whatever I wanted, so I grabbed these for us. Is that okay?" the blond asked timidly.

"Yeah!" Marinette exclaimed, nodding rapidly. "You–I mean, that's perfect." Adrien smiled softly as he sat on the floor across from Marinette. Silence stretched between them as they snacked. Adrien finished first, glancing around the room. Still, nothing was said. The silence became awkward as it continued, both teens wanting to bring up the mishap from earlier, but neither knowing how.

Finally, Adrien grew tired of the silence. "So," he began, his voice cutting through the thick atmosphere. "Is there any particular reason you called me Kitty?" Marinette immediately tensed, but answered him slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"I have a f-friend who would have loved the p-pun you made in c-chemistry today. He's always making ridiculous puns."

"Yeah?" Adrien inquired. "I'd like to meet him someday."

"I think you already have," Marinette mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Why… why'd you call me Bugginette?" Adrien huffed out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I happen to have a friend who would have reacted the same way you did today. I guess the combination of my tiredness and the familiar reaction drove me to call you that." Adrien watched the girl across from him carefully, scanning for any sign of reaction from her. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and stood up, bringing Marinette up with him.

"A-adrien?" Marinette said softly in confusion.

"I wonder," the blond said softly, "if you would react the same should I do this." At that, he slowly bent over in a bow, watching the dark haired girl through his eyelashes, as his lips gently touched the back of Marinette's hand. The girl's eyes widened slightly, realization dawning in them, before she gently pulled her hand from his grasp and pushed him away by his nose.

"Kitty?" Marinette asked timidly, as Adrien's face broke out in an ear splitting grin.

"So it is you My Lady," he said giddily. Marinette smiled softly at her partner, before sitting back down and bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"You're not…. disappointed… that it was me, right?" Marinette asked. Adrien looked appalled at the very idea.

"Why would you think that?" The boy plopped next to her.

"Because under the mask, I'm just Marinette. Plain, simple, boring," the teen sighed. Adrien scoffed.

"The mask doesn't make you a different person My- Marinette. Even without the mask, you're brave, confident, a leader, and beautiful." They both blushed at his last comment.

"He's telling the truth Marinette!" a voice squeaked from inside Marinette's purse. Suddenly, a red blob shot out from the confines of her bag, zooming in front of Marinette's face. "You and Ladybug are one and the same. Everything that she is, you are too."

"Oh, we can come out now?" a voice asked from inside Adrien's jacket. "Thank God." A tiny black cat phased through Adrien's jacket. "Hi, I'm Plagg. Do you have any cheese?" Marinette giggled while Adrien groaned.

"Really Plagg?"

"What?! I'm hungry!" The blond rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Marinette, this is Plagg, my kwami."

"Hello Plagg," Marinette greeted with a smile. "Oh! And Adrien, meet Tikki," she continued, gesturing towards the black and red kwami beside her. Adrien smiled warmly at Tikki, the later smiling widely at the boy.

There was a pause before Adrien began talking again. "Hey Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad it's you. I couldn't imagine anyone else being Ladybug. You are absolutely purrfect," Adrien said with a self satisfied smirk.

"Ugh," Marinette groaned, "I'm going to have to deal with your puns all the time now aren't I? But I'm glad it's you too Kitty."

"Yeah yeah," Plagg complained. "The two lovebirds finally realized that they like each other. Took you long enough."

"You KNEW?!" the two teens asked in unison, blushes darkening their faces. The little cat god rolled his eyes.

"Of course we knew! It's not like you guys sat near each other for three years!" he commented sarcastically. Marinette turned on her kwami.

"I suppose you knew too?" Tikki nodded in confirmation. "Great. We really are idiots."

"Marinette! Adrien!" Sabine called from the stairs. "Lunch is ready!"

"We'll be down in a second Maman!" The kwamis flew to their designated spots, and the teens made their way down the stairs. Nothing changed visibly, but now they were ready to face the world. Together.

AN: Oh my gods, you have no idea how many puns I looked up for this one shot. XD I have been in such a punny mood all this week, ReynaSkywalker, PhandomGeek, and Buttons1220 can attest to that XD Anyway, I had fun writing my first reveal, thanks again to Sirrius the Moonblade for sending in a request :)


	5. Fox Nathaniel

**Fox!Nathaniel requested by Shiranai Atsune**

The day started off normally. Nathaniel woke up, got ready for school, and had a bite to eat. He said goodbye to his parents, then rushed out the door, bag slung over his shoulder. As soon as his feet landed on the cracking concrete outside his house, Nathaniel's eyes landed on a small old man in a startling red Hawaiian shirt crossing the street.

Then immediately locked on to the car rushing towards him.

Nathaniel gasped, and without thinking, lurched forward. His bag fell on the ground, its contents spilling out.

 _Almost there...almost there! Gotcha!_ Nath thought as he caught the man by the arm, dragging him out of danger in the nick of time. The man looked startled at the sudden movement, but relief filled his eyes when the car rushed past.

"Are you okay sir?" Nathaniel asked after he caught his breath.

"Oh, quite alright young man, thanks to you!" The man smiled, laugh lines crinkling around his chocolate colored eyes. Nath felt his cheeks heat up as his eyes landed on a small jade bracelet on the man's wrist.

"I–it's nothing," he stuttered, looking back up at the man's face. "I… I just did what anyone would have."

"Aah," the man said, a twinkle in his eye, "but no one else did, did they? It was _you_ who stepped up." Nathaniel's face lit up in flames again. "Oh!" the old man said suddenly. "You dropped your things to help me. I must help you pick them up as thanks."

"Oh, oh no, you don't need to do that!" Nath exclaimed. But the man was on a mission. His back turned to Nathaniel, the man began packing his things back in his bag, while Nath watched helplessly from the sidelines. "Th–thank you so much sir," he said as the man handed back his bag.

"Call me Fu," the man said. Fu turned and gathered his own things from the ground, then left.

 _What a strange name,_ Nathaniel thought. He shrugged, sling the bag over his shoulder, and headed to school.

* * *

As soon as Nathaniel got home, he collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Chloé had been extra cruel today, and Nath was finding it harder than normal to shake off her harsh words. He sighed and reached for his bag, resolving to sketch for a little while to get his mind off of things.

Nath gently shook the contents into his bed, and was surprised to see a little red box with intricate designs, the artist in him marveling at the beauty of it. But one thing was wrong.

It wasn't his.

Nathaniel had no idea where it had come from, or who it had come from for that matter. But he had a pretty good idea. The box had probably come from that old man from this morning.

 _What was his name? Oh, that's right. Fu. His name was Fu._ Nathaniel glanced at the box in his hand again. _Maybe I should see what it is, just in case._

Nath hesitated for another second, before creaking the box open. He got a glimpse of a fox tail charm, but was blinded by a bright orange light a second later. Nath squeezed his eyes shut, covering them with his hands, and opened them slowly after the light had disappeared.

"What the heck?" Nathaniel muttered. There was a little fox floating…. _thing…._ in his room. The fox charm, which he could now see was a necklace, was on the ground, dropped in his scramble to protect his eyes from the light.

"Hello Nathaniel," the little fox started. "My name is Reyyn, and I am your kwami."

AN: Aaayyyyyy, I finally finished it :D It's kinda short, but I'm actually really happy with how it turned out, and I hope you guys are too ^-^ As always, reviews are appreciated and I love you all

Love,

Owl


End file.
